


If Not So Rough

by Adelinthefanficfreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Angst, Begging, Bowel movements, Butt Plugs, Cleaning, Dom/sub, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medication, Men Crying, Sad, Swearing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelinthefanficfreak/pseuds/Adelinthefanficfreak
Summary: MODERN AUDom Dean is not feeling well, and his sub Castiel won't leave him alone.A series of a dom/sub relationship between Dean and Castiel, with this time a sick Dean who needs to be taken care of instead of the other way around.Disclaimer: I’m very new to this fandom so I might not now certain things. Please do not throw any hate, but you always can leave a comment with suggestions/corrections. Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. That is rough, buddy

Dean had the incredible urge to shit. But every time he sat down, and tried to relax, nothing happened. He cursed colorfully as he flushed the toilet with nothing but paper for the hundredth time.

“Are you alright darling?” Castiel asked from the hallway, knocking a few times.

He couldn’t have this. Not now. Not when he was in pain like this.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” He said while drying his hands, and opened the door.

Castiel frowned at him as his commander walked out with a still pained and frowned face.  
“I said I’m fine.” Dean grumbled, and tried to make way to the kitchen but he was stopped by the gentle hand of his boyfriend.

“Where you having trouble in there?” 

An incredible furious feeling washed over him all the sudden. “Not everything in our relationship is a part of our sexual role play!” He shouted, pushing his sub away.  
Dean rushed to the bedroom to change his jeans for something more comfortable, as the jeans were cutting in his distended belly. 

He heard his boyfriend entering, but he ignored it as he changed himself. It had been almost a year before they had decided to take their sex life to a next level. Dean had always been dominant since they started dating, now merely four years ago. They had asked for advice of their friend Sam who was having a dom and sub relationship herself. 

“Can you please leave me alone for just a moment?” Dean asked irritably, still not looking at his boyfriend. 

His stomach was killing him. It became more urgent by the minute, but he just wanted to crawl into bed and cry. He hated this. 

“If you are not feeling well, you should tell me. That has nothing to do with our role play, Dean.” 

Dean sat down onto the edge of their bed, hugging himself. The two had gone through a lot together, happy things, difficult things. Painful things and enough embarrassing moments. But this somehow seemed way beyond all that. It was worse.

Castiel took place beside him, kissing him softly on the forehead.  
“Hey it is alright. I’m not upset. Can we please just talk, and tell me what has been going on with you?” 

“It’s fine. I can handle this on my own.” Dean began, but as he had expected Castiel would take none of that sort of bullshit. He always saw right through him.

“It’s not fine. I heard you last night, and the day before. You havent taken a shit in days, and are now so clogged up that you cannot even move without pain, am I right? 

Dean wanted to hit something, anything to let out his frustration. But even the slightest movements caused him agony.  
“Yes you are right. I haven’t had a good dump in four days if not more, and I’m this close to just digging it out myself.”

Castiel chuckled a little. “I wouldn’t do that if i were you. Have you taken any laxatives?”

Dean swallowed thickly. “No. No i mean, i tried some kind of botanic herb and a spoon of whatever that is called but nothing.”  
His cheeks heated up. 

“Alright.”  
Dean teared up and leaned against his boyfriends shoulder. Castiel gently stroke his back. 

“I want to help you when you feel bad. It hurts me to see you like this.” Castiel stood and gently pushed Dean down. “Take a nap. I will do the groceries today. Call me when there is something or anything you need, alright?” 

Dean sighed in relief as he laid down, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Yeah, that could work. Taking a nap is something he barely ever did, but after days of writhing in bed unable to fall asleep, exhaustion had also taken the better of him. 

He wanted to say something, apologize or beg his boyfriend to stay with him instead, but his sleep crashed in harder than he liked. 


	2. The Deed

Dean awoke by the sound of the front door. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. His stomach still hurt, but at least he finally felt a little more rested. However he still did not dare to move. 

“Darling.” Castiel whispered, feeling Dean’s forehead. “Jeas, your burning up.”  
“I-I’m fine.” Dean mumbled back, batting his hand away. 

“You are not fine.” 

Dean heard Castiel walking away, vaguely, as if he still hung between sleep and consciousness. The next he felt was a warm hand tugging at his arm. He groaned as he sat up. 

Castiel handed Dean a painkiller and a big glass of water. Dean swallowed it without any protest.  
“That’s it, big guy.” He said while playing with his boyfriends hair. 

“What time is it?”  
“Just past dinner time.” 

That meant that Dean at least slept for the past five to six hours. It also meant his boyfriend had done more things than just the groceries. 

He rubbed his face again.  
Dean tried to get up to maybe go take a shower, but his stomach protested immediately. He winced.

“Can I not have a fucking break.” Dean grumbled, rubbing his stomach. 

“I may have something to help you.” Castiel said and disappeared out of the bedroom. Honestly, Dean did not care any more. He just wanted to be done and take a good dump.  
But still he gaped as his boyfriend walked in with a rectangular box, containing a bottle. 

This was not going to happen. Not over his dead body.

“Fuck no!” Dean yelled, standing. Bad idea, but he did not care as his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. “You ain’t gonna give me... that.”  
“An enema? Oh darling, I certainly am going to give you that.”  
“I said no.”  
Castiel sighed then, and put the package down on the bed. Dean did not even dare to look at it. 

“Dean, I know you hate those, i know you hate being dominated, but you have to get through this. You can’t take a shit on your own, and these things happen. People give themselves enemas all the time. I give them myself all the time, for you. It’s normal. Let me take care of you, just this one time.”

“It’s ridiculous and unnatural, Castiel.” Dean whined. 

“Maybe for you.” Castiel walked to his drawer and pulled out a towel and took the jar of vaseline. He looked at Dean’s flushed and even nervous face and sighed.

“Listen. There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a small bottle to help you go. The only uncomfortable thing is the cramping, but a strong guy like you can get through that. What do you think about me? You require me to be clean for you without even asking how.”

There he had a point. Dean wanted his boyfriend to be ready at every moment, but never had had the nerve to ask how he did it. 

It wasn’t that he was oblivious to these things. He had explored the internet multiple times, mostly to find new ways to surprise his sub in bed. 

“Fine then.” Dean grumbled. 

Castiel stopped himself from doing a small victory dance. “Alright, take off your pants and lay down on your side.” 

“I hate you,” he laid down “and I hate you are talking me into this.”  
Castiel just smiled at his boyfriends tantrum. Even though he was the biggest guy in their group, he sometimes still acted like a child. 

“Then do you want me to call the infirmary instead? And let a nurse see your privates and stick a thick nozzle up your cute little butt?”

Dean growled in warning. “Just fucking do it already. I hate this.” He hid his face in his pillow, hating the cold to his backside even more.

“It will be fine.” Castiel repeated. 

Dean felt his cheeks being parted, and he hissed at the cold of the lubricant on his hole.  
“Relax now. It will only hurt more.” 

Castiel circled his boyfriends hole a few times before slipping slightly inside. Dean grumbled in protest.  
“Oh come on,” Castiel chuckled. “You took things way bigger than my finger.”

“Shut up.” Dean mumbled, earning another small laugh. 

Dean heard the sound of a carbon box being opened, and the faint pop of a lit torn off. He looked over his shoulder and almost scrambled away. 

“What is... that?”  
“What do you think this is?”  
“No I fucking mean... what does it contain off?” 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Do you really want to know?” 

“Yes, that is why I am fucking asking.” Dean tried to sound mad, but it only ended in a painful squeak.

Castiel picked up the box and began reading.  
“Sodium phosphate, chloride, disodium-“  
“Alright alright. Stop.” 

Dean moved back, taking his eyes off of the miserable little bottle that seemed to mock him. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that he could do this, that he at least now would know what his boyfriend felt-

The tip of the nozzle touched his hole and it slid in. He felt his hole wink open at the small but hard intruder. He jumped slightly.  
“You could have fucking warned!” 

“I did, but apparently you were too deep in your thoughts on how to get out of this.” 

Dean began to tremble, holding the sheets in his tight fist.  
“Have you begun already?”  
“No.”  
“Then hurry up!” He urged. “I’m done with this.” 

He felt Castiel’s warm hand on his shoulder, and he moved his head slightly to look at him. The look on Castiel’s face was almost heart wrenching. Dean knew Castiel hated this almost as much as he did. 

“Hey come on. You are shaking. This is going to be fine, alright? I am taking care of you. Don’t be nervous, I just want to tell you that it will be uncomfortable but you have to bear with me. Curse all the way you want, but you need to lay still as best as you can. The medicine needs some time to settle,” Castiel moved his hand down and took Dean’s hand in his. “Deep breath.” 

Dean did, and then felt the lukewarm water entering his bowels. At first it was fine, only uncomfortable and mostly embarrassing, but it did not take very long till the cramps began.  
“Jeas,” he breathed out, touching his stomach. “This fucking sucks.” 

“I know.” Castiel whispered, squeezing Dean’s fingers softly. 

“If I had known sooner, I would never have made you do this to yourself-“

That cramp stroke him good. He gasped sharply. “Stop! Stop OH Holy SHIT.” 

But Castiel only hushed him, not stopping until the bottle was empty. “Breathe, Dean.” He instructed, but Dean had become a sobbing mess. 

He never, ever cried. Not when his wounds were stitched. Not when Samson had to set his broken arm in the middle of battle, without any drug nearby. And not even when a sword had almost cut off his hand. But this was some different kind of pain. He felt so full, and it was as if his inside muscles were wrenched out like a wet towel. 

“Hold it in, I am going to remove the nozzle.” Castiel said, moving his hand away from his. 

Dean had no words left, so he just waited for it to be done. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He could do this, it was almost over. Really, he would just get up, get to the toilet, and finally be relieved of this miserable condition. 

But Castiel had other plans. “I am going to insert a butt plug. You need to hold it in for a while, it will make things easier.” 

Dean was so drowsy from being in constant pain, that he did not even know if it had been real until he felt the big intruder being inserted. He cried out.  
“Stop! Stop! What the fuck are you doing!” 

“Plugging you up.” Castiel answered. 

“Take it out.” Dean whined as it finally went inside. His urge to go had only grown. “Let me go. I need to go!”

“No. You need to hold it for fifteen minutes.”

“FIFTEEN?! FUCK YOU!”

“Yes, you may do that later. Now quit whining and relax.” Castiel began messaging Dean’s stomach gently. “You will feel much better after this.”

“You are so going to regret this.” Dean said after a minute, gritting his teeth as a sharp cramp hit him good. He cried out. “I need to go Castiel, let me fucking go!” 

“No. Fourteen minutes to go. If i let you go now, i will need to give you another.”  
“Fuck that. This is my body, my problem. I did not ask you to do this.” 

“I know, and you would have waited and hid it from me until i could have shipped you off to the infirmary. You know how chief handles this. I’m trying to help you, because I care about you.”

Dean was silent for some time after that, safe for the small curses that slipped through his lips at the cramps.  
“Is it time yet?” He urged, not being able to lay still any longer. His whole body shook with effort, and he moved his legs nervously. 

“Almost. Only five more minutes.”  
Dean whined again. “Please make it stop.” Tears slid down his cheeks. “I'm gonna throw up.” 

“Ssh,” Castiel stroke his hair. “It is fine. You can do this. Deep breaths remember?” 

Dean tried but failed. He cried out instead. He felt like a baby, but he did not care anymore. No fucks left to be given anymore. 

After a minute Castiel finally let him sit up. “We are going to take our time going to the toilet. Stand up, slowly. Come on, lean on me.” 

Dean, too eagerly tried to stand, but almost swayed. Castiel grunted at his weight. “I said slowly, god damn you!” 

He had not known how something like this could weaken you, not like this. His legs felt like noodles, and above all, he was so, so tired. Even despite his six hour nap. 

They finally managed to reach the bathroom with a lot of stumbling and curses from both of the men, but Dean was finally seated.  
“Lean forward so I can remove the plug. Relax now.”  
Dean tried. He genuinely tried, but he cursed badly the moment the plug left his hole. He sat back down, but nothing came out. 

Not because he didn't want to. 

“Oohh,” Dean hunched over, shaking his head. “Oh no no no it hurts.” 

Castiel sat down in front of him, taking his hands in his. “Relax your muscles now, let it out. It will be all over soon.” 

It took a few minutes until he farted loudly, and things gushed into the pot. Dean would have screamed in embarrassment if not for the relief that washed over him. It was nothing like he had ever felt. He sighed deeply and relaxed. 

“That’s it.” Castiel whispered, stroking Dean’s leg slowly. 

Castiel stood after a few minutes, running the bath as Dean tried to relief himself more. It stopped from coming out not long after, and he wiped himself and flushed. Castiel sat on the edge of the bath throwing in some amazing smelling soap, and Dean approached, still a little hunched over. 

Castiel smiled at him and reached out his hand. Dean took it, and they did not say anything to each other as Castiel took off Dean’s sweat drenched shirt. 

When Dean stepped in and sat down, Castiel began to soap Dean’s back. The silence was somehow welcoming. But Dean stopped him for a moment. 

“I am… I am sorry for being such a baby.”  
Castiel watched him, and Dean blushed. Oh fuck him, how did he deserve someone like him?  
“I really am.” He added.

Castiel began to laugh softly and kissed him, long and lovingly. “You do not have to be sorry, you silly. This was hard for you, and I understand. Now let me take care of you again. I kind of like it way too much.”

Dean laughed too, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his boyfriends hands on his skin. If he had not felt this bad, he would have not been able to resist to take him then and there. But that time will come, soon. He had promised for some little revenge. 

They went to bed after the bath, and Dean had never ever fallen asleep that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can leave suggestions for certain topics for their Dom/Sub relationship in the comments. it is greatly appreciated if you do! Thank you for reading :3


End file.
